Secure Contain and Protect
by m00man1
Summary: This story is based around the game SCP Containment Breach (Well actually the SCP foundation but oh well.) Rachel's a scientist in the SCP foundation but when the latest creature turns out to be a Ketar, it takes a specific interest in her. Rated K because I still can't work out the rating system.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel swiped her level three key-card and entered her fingerprint into the keypad of her personal office.

Rachel's a young, class B researcher who specialises in the physiology of the different SCPs and the affects some of them have on humans.

She had been going over the files from some of the D-class who had viewed SCP-1004 (also known as factory porn) and was trying to work out how they were going insane.

As Rachel studied the some of the reports, her door slid open to reveal Jake who was her lifelong friend and security guard who usually assisted Rachel on the more dangerous Euclids. Jake was the only C-class personal and in fact the only security guard who had his fingerprint to her office. The only other staff members of the facility who could access her office were the administrators but they could access office anyway.

"Hey Rache." he smiled as he walked in and sat at a chair at the other end of her desk "I need a favour."

"For the last time Jake," replied Rachel in a stern but still friendly voice, still looking at the reports "I'm not getting you into 1004's containment cell." Jake always asked that as a joke just to annoy her.

"Actually I was seeing if you could get me in to see the new SCP. But if you could gat me a copy of…"

"No."

"Aw come on Rache. I probably wouldn't go psycho-crazy-bonkers if I watch a security video of."

"Try telling that to Adam Dale." Rachel finally looked up at him "Anyway if you were looking recordings of a D-class looking at the "Porn" then you would only see what he or she searches."

"Every guy has the same fantasy Rache. Megan Fox threesome."

"… Ok, anyway so what's up with this new SCP? I haven't heard anything."

"Yea that's because you've been studying either porn a painting or a little girl."

"Oh I'm sorry I actually do my job." said Rachel sarcastically "So where's the new guy."

"It's in containment block G."

"We can see it tomorrow then. The O5 counsel would probably want it to them selves today."

**Criskedi pushed open his heavy, painful eyes. He couldn't remember how or why he's here.**

**He could remember his name and that he was build to fight. He could remember his race but no name of the species and that was about it. He couldn't remember anyone in particular in his species, only himself.**

**Criskedi sat up and looked around. He had been lying in the middle of a large, cold cell with nothing inside but him and a large metal door. He was imprisoned.**

**Criskedi didn't like this; he didn't like this at all.**

Rachel was walking with Jake when the lockdown took place. They were taking a shortcut trough the service tunnels when it happened.

"Containment breach in containment block G." a recorded message played through the facilities intercom "All able security guards are ordered to assist unless if they are trapped due to containment lockdown or told by a class A member of staff otherwise."

"Well it looks like we're stuck here." stated Jake bluntly. The service tunnels were always in lockdown when something like this happened.

"Warning." the voice wasn't automated this time "The SCP has broken out of containment block G and is now research block F. The Euclid is now placed as a Keta. Lethal action is now advised!"

"Wait." said Rachel "Aren't we in the service tunnel between containment block F and research block, F?"

"Well… I don't think that an SCP would bother going into the service tunnel anyway." reassured Jake, he didn't seem so convinced with himself.

All of a sudden a screeching crash was heard which echoed around the tunnel, the silence that followed screamed at them.

"Warning." the gay on the speakers broke the silence "The Keter is in the service tunnels between containment block and research block F. The lockdown in the tunnel is lifted, all military personnel respond immediately!"

"Well… I've been wrong before." joked Jake half-heartedly.

"Is there anyone ells in this tunnel apart from us?" asked Rachel.

"I don't think so." said Jake, pulling out his assault rifle and turning on its torch. The tunnels had barley any lighting in them which made them extremely gloomy and dank "Anyway You should go."

"What do you mean _I _should go!?" protested Rachel "What about you?"

"All military personal respond immediately." recalled Jake "I'm military personal!"

"Well I'm not leaving you!"

"Rache…"

"I mean do you just expect me to just abandon my best friend!?"

"Rachel, get out of my way…"

"I don't think…" Rachel was cut off as Jake butted her aside with his rifle.

Rachel fell to the stone cold floor with a thud and then looked back at Jake to see what just happened.

He raised his rifle down the tunnel.

"Stand down or I'll shoot!" he ordered.

Rachel looked over in the direction Jake was pointing his gun. The SCP looked somewhat like a demon.

It had pitch black scales and golden eyes with black slits in them.

The SCP started approaching Jake.

"I swear I'll shoot if you take one more step!"

The SCP's eyes narrowed and the next step it took was slow and deliberate.

"I warned you." said Jake under his breath as he opened fire.

The creature held out its clawed hand as if it was saying stop.

The magazine in Jake's gun soon ran out. Nothing seemed to hit the creature. In fact when Rachel looked through the gloom, she could see that all the bullets were suspended in mid-air and when it dropped its claw, all the bullets fell to the floor.

It started the converge on Jake, he tried to replace the clip but as soon as he did, without touching him, the SCP shoved him backwards onto his ass.

It kept advancing, the creature held out its hand where some form of energy was being created.

Seemed it was going to through the ball of energy at Jake. Rachel didn't even think, she jumped up and through herself at the SCP. She seemed to have caught it off guard and made the creature stagger backwards; the energy seemed the have dissipated and even though it didn't fall over it was now against the tunnel wall with Rachel pushing it against it.

The creature pushed her off of it with ease and then pinned her against the other side of the tunnel.

Its eyes seemed more curious than angry.

Two gunshots rang through the tunnel. The SCP released its grip on her shoulders and fell to the floor.

Rachel looked over at Jake to find him standing with his pistol in hand.

"Thanks." said Rachel.

"I could say the same to you." replied Jake.

Rachel looked down at the escapee. Jake was able to hit it in the shoulder and in the side of its neck. It had passed out.

More and more security forces soon appeared and Jake and Rachel were taken into the blocks recreation room to cool down.

"Well." smiled Rachel "You wanted to see the new SCP."


	2. Chapter 2

**Criskedi woke up in an extremely uncomfortable device. It suspended him in the middle of the room he woke up in the first time. However this device wasn't anything he couldn't handle.**

**The species that trapped him here wasn't that bright.**

"Wow." exclaimed Jake with a smile "You're actually going home. Do you even remember where you live?"

"I've gone home before." retorted Rachel.

"Rache, the D-class go home more than you." laughed Jake,

"… Screw you."

"It's true! You actually did stay in this place for over a month." Jake couldn't stop smiling "So why now anyway?"

"I just feel like having a small rest."

"Is this because of what happened yesterday?"

"No…! Well sort of." Rachel almost sounded sad "Its stare is just so… burrowing."

"Burrowing?"

"You know."

"N, no; I don't."

Just as the two were about to walk through Gate G another lockdown started up.

"Warning Keter containment breach in containment block G." the intercom sounded up again "Full security assistance needed."

"What Keter SCPs are in block G?"

"Well there's…" Jake thought for a sec "Umm… Didn't the new guy turn out to be a Keter?"

"Yea…" answered Rachel, not putting much thought into what Jake was saying "… Aw crap!"

"Why does it unsettle you so much." exclaimed Jake "I was the one it was about to kill."

"Don't you have to go and help contain it?" asked Rachel angrily.

"Ok, ok." sighed Jake, hands in the air and starting to walk away "Not like I could do much against _that_."

"You took it down before didn't you?"

"Yea, when it was distracted."

**Criskedi was approached by four soldiers as he walked out of his cell. They were all carrying those long weapons they always did.**

**Criskedi threw a line of energy at them, cutting them all in half.**

**Criskedi looked around for clues to where the exit was but the signs this species had made no sense to him. But then he had a small piece of his memory come back to him. There language wasn't clear but he remembered meeting a species with a similar dialect. They called things you could pass through gates so this Gate G thing was his best chance of getting out.**

Rachel sat next to the gate waiting for the SCP to be taken care of.

"Warning," the income started up again "SCP advancing towards Gate G."

"… Crap"

**Criskedi walked to wards this 'Gate' when a familiar face.**

**It was the same soldier who that female stopped Criskedi from killing.**

"**Hello again." Criskedi didn't know his language but he could sense what he meant.**

**He held his weapon up to his face, the end of it pointing at Criskedi.**

**Criskedi was interested in why the female risked her own life to save his. So he wasn't going to kill him.**

**Criskedi knocked him over mentally and carried on.**

Rachel had to get away from the gate. She turned around pick up her stuff. But when she did the speakers buzzed on again.

"SCP has reached the gate. I repeat Keter SCP has reached the gate!"

Rachel froze. There was on one doorway which lead to this gate and she currently had her back to it.

A chill went down her spine. She reluctantly turned around.

It was there. Standing there and piercing her with its ice cold stare. It's gold eyes meeting hers.

"T, t, t, the gate's locked, you m, might as well just go, go back to your c, cell." stuttered Rachel.

It kept staring at her as it reached its open arm towards the closed gate. It then slowly clenched its scaly hind in to a fist. As it did the gate itself started to creek. When the fist grew tighter the gate literally exploded as the hinges were ripped off the walls.

The expression it showed was a sort of _oh really?_ look as the broken gate fell to the floor.

Rachel started thinking about the pistol concealed under her lab coat. As soon as she started thinking about it, he/she (Rachel didn't know what gender it was) started advancing towards her.

When it reached her, it reached its hand inside her lab coat and pulled out… her makeup mirror. After it realised that this wasn't what it was looking for, it chucked it behind itself.

It then slipped its hand back inside her lab coat and pulled out her gun. Seeming pleased with its find, it threw the pistol to the other end of the room.

It then walked through the hole the gate used to be in and then started to… levitate itself?

Well if it was levitation or flying, it did it fast and was soon out of sight.

The income guy was announcing something but Rachel was too tired to listen; she just slid down the wall into a sitting position and put her head in her shaking hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Jake walked back to there houses after coming back from the local pub.

It had been two days since that creature had escaped and Rachel and Jake along with anyone ells who had been in contact with the SCP without dying had been given a three day vacation to wound down.

"Ugh I'm, I'm show tired." complained a wasted Jake.

"Well it's not my fault you had fifteen beers." replied Rachel, supporting Jake. She quite liked Drunk Jake. He always had something stupid to say.

Rachel walked him to his house, to his bedroom and then dumped him on his bed.

"There you go." sighed Rachel "I'll be back tomorrow to make fun of your little hangover."

"Thash grape." slurred Jake before he passed out.

Rachel left Jakes house and headed towards her own home just two blocks away. She had barely started walking when she heard a faint "Help" from a near by alleyway.

Rachel had a bit to drink herself so she strolled in looking for who was in trouble without even thinking of what could go wrong.

"Help!" the voice was louder. It was a child's voice.

"Hello?" asked Rachel. No answer.

Rachel soon saw what was making the noise.

It was a small recording device with a Bluetooth connector attached to the back.

Before Rachel could even react, she felt a sudden pain shoot through the back of her head before blacking out.

**Criskedi had spent the last few days learning the language of this planets native species he now knows is called humans.**

**He didn't know how but he was catching on very quickly. Criskedi didn't know if it was to do with **_**his**_** species or that the language was just that easy to learn.**

**However he was having some odd dreams lately. Criskedi assumed that they were his memories trying to get back to him but he couldn't recognise anything because his vision was blurred and the speech in it was incomprehensible.**

**Yet at the end of Criskedi's most recent dream was very clear. Yet this wasn't about his past.**

**In this dream, Criskedi envisioned the human female which stopped him from killing the male.**

**She interested him allot. Not just because she had the courage to stand up to him but because she knowingly risked her life to save her male friend. And now he's even more interested because he's now dreaming about her**

**However in this very clear dream she was unconscious with damage to the back of her head. She was tied to an old chair with five people standing around her.**

**The five didn't have the most pleasant of intentions.**

**Criskedi woke to realise that this felt just too real. This wasn't just another dream. This was happening know and Criskedi could sense where they are.**

_I'm sorry this chapter was a bit late but I've just came out of hospital. Thanks to everyone who has been viewing this story so far and I would love to view your feedback._


	4. Chapter 4

_Quick note: I just realised that I misspelt guy in the first chapter and accidentally wrote gay… as hilarious as it was to find out, Rachel was not calling the intercom guy gay._

"Wake up." A cold whisper to Rachel's ear woke her up.

The pain shooting through her head shook her. Rachel couldn't stop her hands from trembling.

"Open your eyes." barked the same female voice.

Rachel opened her sore, heavy eyes and looked around.

She was surrounded by four men and confronted by a woman; they all seemed pale, like they should go outside and meet people more often. Rachel seemed to be tied to an old, wooden chair and the building they were in seemed old, dusty and abandoned long ago.

"Well then," she continued with a sinister smile "I hope you're very talkative because if you don't tell us what we want, well lets just say that you will be stuck with us for a long time."

"I, I don't know what you talking about." Rachel protested.

"Well, let's start with where you work."

'_Damn it, conspiracy creeps.' _thought Rachel.

"I don't know why you would be so interested in Harlequin chocolates." lied Rachel "I know they might not use fare trade coco and all but it's not my fault."

"Oh very funny." she scowled sarcastically before turning to the guy on Rachel's right, he was holding a lead pip "Hit her."

He held the pip above his head, a sick, twisted smile on his face as he was about to deal the blow. Rachel closed her eyes and braced her self for the hit.

A second passed…

Two seconds…

Rachel opened his eyes. The man didn't have a smile on his face but a look of horror as the black, scaly claw restrained his wrist. The SCP stood there emotionlessly.

The man screamed out in agony as it squeezed his wrist like a tube of toothpaste before using it's free hand to crack open his spine.

"Kill it!" screamed the woman "Kill it NOW!"

The SCP created the ball of energy in it's hand like it did when it was about to kill Jake and threw it at the leader.

She flew backwards from the force of the hit and died somewhat painfully.

The last three started running but the creature waved it's hand horizontally creating a line of energy which cut them in half.

When it was done, Rachel noticed a read glow between the pupil slit and the sclera slowly fade away.

It turned to look at her and as it did the bounds around Rachel's legs and wrists loosened and fell to the floor.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

It didn't answer but instead turned away and started leaving.

"Oh no you don't." Rachel leapt off the chare and grabbed it's shoulder, making it turn around too look at her again "Why do you keep sparing or saving me." She demanded.

"Because you're interesting." it replied.

Rachel staggered backwards out of shock. Not just because it spoke but also because it spoke English.

"Why do you demand a reply and then get scared when you are given one?" it continued to say in it's smooth, hollow, male voice.

"I, I, I just didn't know you could speak, I…"

"Then why ask the question in the first place?" he took a step closer but then let out small moan of agony as he fell to one knee, holding it's neck. That was when Rachel noticed the patches on his neck and shoulder where he had been stitched up and dressed after he was shot by Jake.

"Let me take a look at that." said Rachel, pulling herself together. After all he did save her life.

Rachel knelt down beside the beast and bulled away the white, black stained dressing from the wounds.

The black staining turned out to be his ebony black blood as he had ripped his stitches.

"I'm going to have to stitch this back up." mumbled Rachel, prodding at his fractured black scales around the wound. He didn't seem to like the prodding as he grabbed Rachel's wrist and gave her a cold stare "Yea I wouldn't like someone poking my bullet wounds too… um… you can let go of my wrist now." He, rather reluctantly, let go of Rachel's wrist "Anyway, I can't fix this up here so…" Rachel had no idea how she came up with this idea "We're going to have to go to my place."

"I don't need any 'help', I'm fine." he spat.

"Sure you don't." retorted Rachel sarcastically "C'mon."

Rachel swivelled around the kneeling creature so she could get under his good arm to help lift him up. To Rachel's surprise, he actually let her help him.

As he got to his feet, Rachel felt his scaly arm drag itself off of her.

"I don't need any more help." the SCP mumbled as he walked towards the empty, burnt out door frame.

"Wait!" Rachel grabbed his good shoulder to pull him around.

"Why do you insist on helping me woman!" he turned around sharply, almost loosing his balance.

"Well firstly you saved me, and you've obviously lost allot of blood."

"You don't know that."

"Yea? Then why did you almost fall over when you turned around!"

"…" he looked at her for a while, Rachel couldn't believe she had made this death machine speechless "I slipped."

"Look." Rachel switched to reasoning "If you come with me then you can have all you questions answered along with mine. But if you go out by yourself then you will die not knowing anything."

His eyes narrowed. It took a few moments before he final took a step back and gestured her to lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and the… what ever he was prowled through the moonlit alleyways towards Rachel's house in silence.

Rachel knew where they were as soon as they left the building. She had been imprisoned in an old abandoned factory not to far away.

Getting home wasn't hard, no one seemed to be out at this time and the alleyways made perfect cover.

When they finally reached her house, the SCP was in pretty bad shape. He just seemed out of it and he was starting to bleed through the cloth rags which Rachel tore from the bodies of the five who had captured her and tied around his wounds. Rachel wasn't proud of it but they probably wouldn't really miss their clothes anyway.

Rachel sat him down in the kitchen as she fetched the medical kit.

**Criskedi sat in the female's home. He could barely keep himself awake when the woman left to get something and was just about to pass out until he felt a pat on his shoulder.**

"**C'mon you need to stay awake." she insisted "Now hold still."**

**She carefully pealed the now damp fabric off of his neck and shoulder.**

"**Ok now because I don't know how your spices would react to pain killers… this is going to hurt… allot."**

"**Just do it already!" demanded Criskedi.**

"**O.K." Criskedi didn't know why she sounded so annoyed.**

**Criskedi questioned trusting her when she rammed a small sharp object into the edge of his wound. Criskedi noticed that it was attached to some sort of string as she threaded it through his neck.**

**Criskedi was about to protest until he felt the damaged flesh close together. It felt very weird if you didn't focus on the pain.**

After she was done, Rachel put the kit back into the upstairs bathroom.

Rachel was about to head back to the creature which was currently in her kitchen unsupervised when she was hit with a sudden realisation.

What the hell was she doing!? Rachel was currently holding an SCP in her own _house_. Not to mention that it was literally a cold blooded killing machine. Plus what would the foundation do if they catch her!

But on the other had he did save her life, and she did help in getting him shot in the first place.

But the battle between Rachel's id and super ego had to wait as he was still in her kitchen doing god knows what.

Rachel went downstairs to check on the visitor. He was in the same sitting position she left him and was passed out.

Rachel picked up her work phone from a nearby table, ready to press the touch screen _emergency call _button which would send a team to her location right away.

She hovered her thumb over it.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's thumb hovered over the _emergency call _button for few moments until she finally threw it on to her living room sofa.

She had no idea of what she was doing. She couldn't think. She was just too tired.

He didn't look like he was waking up anytime soon Rachel went up to her room, changed into her sleeping gown (I have no idea what they're called), flopped on to her bed and drifted off to sleep.

…

Rachel was awoken by thud downstairs. It seemed like her new guest was now awake.

Her alarm clock read 7:45am and another clash made Rachel put on her dressing gown and quickly walk downstairs. Maybe talking to him could help her decide on what to do.

**Criskedi had lost allot of blood and was staggering into everything. He tripped and fell but was caught by a warm blooded body. He looked up to see the calm smile of the human.**

"**How are you doing?" she asked "C'mon."**

**She hauled him onto a comfy... thing people sit on.**

**She sat on another opposite him.**

"… **What?" asked Criskedi.**

"**I'm sure you have questions." she smiled "Like I do."**

"**Ok…" Criskedi thought for a moment "Who are you?"**

"**I'm a human."**

"**No, not you race. What's **_**your**_** name?"**

"Oh…" He could have asked Rachel about anything on this planet yet he asked for her own name "Well, my name is Rachel. Um… Do you have one?"

"My name is Criskedi." he seemed to get more comfortable after they exchanged names "I heard that there are things called countries on this planet... what's that?"

"Well… they're places on earth which separates governments."

"Which one do you live in"?

Rachel was confused in why most of Criskedi's questions are to do with her "Well we're currently in the USA but I came from a place called Briton."

"Why did you come to the USA." he seemed to be getting more and more interested.

"For my job." Rachel answered plainly, she dreaded the question that was about to come.

"Why do you work?"

"For money." Rachel was hopping the money topic would drag Criskedi away from asking questions about her work.

"… So where do you work."

"In… in the…" Rachel let out a painful sigh "I work in the place you escaped from."

"And are you committed to the place you work?" His eyes narrowed

"Well… yes. Why wouldn't I?" the cold stare which horrified her diminished when they started communicating with each other but is now back worse than ever.

"Yet when I was about to leave, you did nothing." he accused.

"Well… I, I was scared."

"You were scared when your friend was in danger and you still plucked up the courage to stop me then."

"But… well, um… Oh god…"

"So why was I held there?"

"To… … … protect?" Rachel answered wearily. He didn't seem so convinced.

"To protect who?" He leant forward.

"The human race." Rachel tried to control her breathing with little success.

"… Ok." Criskedi leant beck again, eyes not so narrow "What about us? The non humans who are imprisoned against there will just because they're different?"

"But you don't understand…"

"Then help me understand!" his deep voice shook Rachel.

"Well most SCPs only want to kill no matter what."

"… Do you think I'm one of those so called 'SCPs' Rachel? Because I've killed people, humans." Rachel's own name seemed alien and dark as he said it.

"N, no… No." Rachel protested "You always had some form of reason."

"… Ok. What about your questions?" His stare softened "I only asked those questions because I wanted to know about that place. I didn't mean any harm."

"O.K um." Rachel was a bit relived that he wasn't getting angry. He could kill her before she even knew it "So what's you species called."

"I don't know."

"O…K. Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"Um… Do you have any family?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"The last thing I can remember is waking up in that cell."

"Oh… well what do you know?"

"Well. My name is Criskedi, for some reason I have strange reoccurring dreams and I appear to be built to fight and survive."

"Wait." Rachel suddenly became even more interested than she was "You have reoccurring dreams." Rachel gave a small smile "Are they blurry, not all there."

"Yes." Criskedi was obviously confused in her sudden interest "Why?"

"Well… If I know my physiology then we might be able to get those memories back."


	7. Chapter 7

_3 hours later…_

"Well… did it do anything?" asked Rachel unsurely.

"No." responded Criskedi bluntly.

"Well... It looks like you're resistant to hypnoses then." sighed Rachel.

"Is there anything ells?"

"We could use drugs but, I only know how it would affect hum…" a nock at Rachel's door froze her in place "…Crap."

"What's that?" asked Criskedi.

"Jake." replied Rachel bluntly "You have to hide somewhere."

"Who's Jake?" he asked.

"He's my friend. Now if you go upstairs then you can…"

"Is he the one you stopped me from killing?"

"Yes." sighed Rachel; looking towards the door "So anyway…" when Rachel turned back Criskedi was gone "Oh crap."

Jake knocked harder.

Rachel finally left the living room, into the hallway and hoped Criskedi didn't show up as she opened her front door to reveal a worried looking Jake.

"Are you ok?" he asked, immediately stepping inside.

"Yea… why wouldn't I be?" Rachel was dreading that Jake new something about those conspiracy freaks.

"Well I found this not to far away." explained Jake holding out a smashed up phone "I heard it down an alleyway when I tried to call you."

"Oh…" Rachel kept forgetting to put it on silent. She had to think of something quickly "I. Dropped. It?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"That was a pretty hard drop." mumbled Jake, examining the phone "What were you doing down there anyway?"

"Oh, you know… stuff." _well done Rachel._

"What kind… of… stuff." Jake was peering over Rachel's shoulder. She turned around to see her kitchen door open to reveal some smashed kitchen appliances Criskedi accidentally broke when he was recuperating from the lost blood

Rachel then remembered the blood itself, it was all over the floor!

Jake pushed open the kitchen door.

"Um… Rache. What's this?" Jake pointed to the black puddle.

"Oh it… is… beach fruit juice."

"You hate beach fruit."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." replied Jake bluntly "It's thicker than beach fruit juce anyway."

"That's because it was left out for a while."

"Then where's the beach fruit?"

"All over the floor."

Jake was about to continue the argument when his phone rang up.

"Hello?" Jake glared at Rachel before he started the conversation as if he was saying 'this wasn't over' "Ok… Yea I'm with her know… Her phone broke, apparently she dropped it… She stopped paying for her land line… Ok I'll tell her… Yes sir." Jake turned back towards Rachel "We have to go, there's a car outside."

"What's it about?"

"I don't know but it seems urgent."

"Ok. You go ahead I need to get some things together."

"Don't be long."

Jake stepped through her front door and closed it behind him.

"Criskedi?" called Rachel silently; she didn't really know why she was being quiet about it.

"Yes."

"Bloody hell!" screamed Rachel as she turned to find the lizard standing right behind her.

"You call me yet you're surprised when you see Me." his golden eyes narrow.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me!" Rachel was somehow unsettled with how relaxed she has been around him "Anyway I have to and I don't really know if I'll be back sooner or later so… you do what ever you feel like you should and I'll be back whenev…"

"Ok." he didn't even bother to question but just walked off. Rachel didn't bother going after him to see why. She was already taking up too much time.

Rachel left her house to find a black sedan parked outside. She opened the back door to find Jake in the back, an agent driving and another agent in the front passenger seat.

"Good afternoon." said the agent in the front passenger seat. I'm sure you two want to know what is installed for your new assignment."

"Yes sir." replied Rachel.

"Pleas ma'am I'm only a class C so you can call me Toney if you want."

"Ok Toney, what do we need to know?" said Jake, since they were both C class he too could be formal.

"Well, there has been a sighting of a new SCP on an island not to far away from the coast of Japan. You miss Taylor are here because this SCP is causing some… changes in the mental health of a few of our personal. And Jake is here as you personal body guard since we are running scarce on mentally sound guards already. You'll be flying out as soon as we get to the airport."

…

_Half a day later…_

…

Rachel and Jake finally arrived at the site by helicopter.

As the got off, an old white headed researcher with a white lab coat approached them

"Ah, you must be Miss Taylor and Mr White, my name is Conner Grey. Pleas follow me."

Rachel and Jake were lead into a viewing platform where they found the SCP.

"It's… it's an egg." said Rachel.

"A very big egg." added Jake "It doesn't seem so harmful."

"Well physically yes." said Conner "But it does seem capable of producing a great deal of telepathic ability."

"How great?" asked Rachel.

"If focused very, but it's mostly spaced out, rendering it useless most of the time."

"Most of the time?" asked Jake

"Well," explained Conner "Sometimes it focuses _some_ of its ability focuses and causes some personal so go insane. This is why you're he Miss Taylor."

"Can I get a closer look?" asked Rachel.

"Well yes but… May I ask why?" asked Conner "I mean, aren't you here to tend to your new patients.

"Well if I can find a pattern, then maybe I can stop myself from getting more patents."

"Well, then by all means go ahead."

Rachel and Jake were lead to a door which opened to the actual site.

"I want you to stay here." said Rachel.

"Rache," protested Jake "I'm your body guard and it's my dute…"

"Yes," interrupted Rachel sarcasticaly "because I'm sure your gun can protect against telepathic attacks. Anyway you wouldn't be much help if you end up like on of my patients."

"… Ok fine." sighed Jake "But I'll be right here if anything happens."

"I'll be fine." smiled Rachel as she opened the door.

Rachel closed the door behind her and moved towards the egg. It was a lot bigger than it looked from the viewing platform.

Rachel looked at her surroundings. The room where the egg was in wasn't actually a room, the viewing platforms and everything ells was built around it like a ring. There were other scientists walking around and observing the egg. Some were on laptops and other peaces of machinery that looked like to should belong in a sci fi movie.

All of a sudden the scientists at the machinery started to panic. They started shouting thins to each other but the two words that kept popping up was.

"It's hatching!"

Suddenly the doors to the outer ring went into a lock down and the egg started to crack. Then all of a sudden the whole egg shattered to reveal the SCP inside.

It looked like a massive ant but with out a thorax. However it stood on only it's fourth back legs, it's front two legs weren't legs but massive pinchers and it had two extra arms poking out of its chest.

There were only to guards in the room which fired a few rounds into the creature but to no avail. Its exoskeleton was too strong.

It let out a terrible screech and as it did everyone started trembling violently. Rachel couldn't control herself. She just kept shaking.

Rachel then felt a soothing sensation and as soon as she did she gained control of her muscles again.

Sadly Rachel couldn't say the same for the rest. The others kept shaking violently as the SCP went up to them one by one and decapitated them. Finally everyone was dead apart from Rachel. The thing looked at her. It let out its screech but Rachel didn't go into a fit again but one the other hand she was frozen in fear.

The creature started to approach, dread filled Rachel as it approached closer and closer.

CRASH!

Rachel found her self on her back and staring up at the open sky. She quickly sat up to see what was going on.

Between Rachel and the bug was Criskedi standing in a small crater on the floor.

He gave Rachel a quick glance. Even though it was quick, Rachel could see the red in his eyes.

_Hi, I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has viewed so far. I would also like to thank Cantata for following this story and KittyMeowFace for asking for more which put a smile on my face knowing that people are enjoying this story. I would love to here feedback on any one ells (good or bad) and the next chapter would be out soon._

_Also if you like the Daedra from the elder scroll series and also like action then check out my new story 'Army of Two'. _


	8. Chapter 8

The SCP let out another defining screech however it had no effect on Criskedi .

"Do yourself a favour and give up already." Criskedi said bluntly.

The bug responded with another screech before charging at him. But before the thing got even close to Criskedi, he pulled his scaly hand back and pushed it forward. He didn't touch the SCP but as Criskedi pushed, the creature flew back against the wall of the opposite building. As soon as it did, Criskedi then held his palm up and created a ball of energy which hovered above it. As the creature got back on its feet, Criskedi threw the ball in to it. The ball exploded into a bright light, making Rachel cover her eyes. When she finally opened them, Rachel found Criskedi levitated off the ground with a string of white light in his hand. He swiped his hand horizontally which fired the energy in a horizontal line, slicing the SCP in half.

"Well I did warn you." said Criskedi plainly as he ascended back down to the ground and then turned to Rachel; the red had diminished from his eyes "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine…" replied Rachel, still trying to catch her breath "Thanks."

Rachel stood up and walked over to Criskedi who was now inspecting the ant-thing.

_Patang!_

The lock on one of the doors broke and they swung open to allow ten soldiers including Jake to storm in, pointing their rifles at Criskedi.

"Get down on the ground NOW!" shouted one of the soldiers.

The red seeped back in to Criskedi's eyes. He clenched his fist. A white light seeped in-between his fingers.

…

Criskedi readied himself to attack.

"It's attacking!" warned one of the soldiers "Open fire!"

Criskedi stopped the metal objects fired from there weapons in mid-flight until they ran out of ammunition.

Criskedi raised his hand, ready to attack. Suddenly he felt something clasp around wrist.

Criskedi turned to find that Rachel had taken hold it.

"Don't!" she demanded "It doesn't have to be like this."

Criskedi, rather reluctantly dematerialised the ball of energy. For some reason he trusted her.

Criskedi was focusing too much on Rachel to realise what had been going on behind him. He felt a sharp pinch shoot through the back of his neck.

Criskedi turned to see what had happened but the world around him seemed to melt as he moved. He found it hard to focus on anything and with a few drowsy stumbles, Criskedi passed out.

**Ok I know I said that this would be here soon but I… Well I sort of forgot. So yea… But on the other hand I did work my ass off so I could actually publish something for whoever reads this. **_**Hopefully **_**the next chapter will be out soon. :D**


End file.
